Munificent-class star frigate
The Munificent-class star frigate or InterGalactic Banking Clan cruiser or commonly know as the Separatist Frigate, was a medium warship of the Separatist Navy. Armament The massive forward mounted guns on the Munificent made them dangerous to all ships even those of larger size like the Republic's Venator-class destroyer. In fact three of these frigates could easily overpower a Venator-class star destroyer in combat. The Munificent had an amazing array of heavy laser cannons, a pair of large ion cannons and dozens of PDL and flak guns. Complement The Munificent-class was able to carry a variety of military assets while still maintaining a sophisticated array of weapons and sensors. Capable of carrying around 150,000 droids for ground attacks these frigates could also shield Droid starfighters in the forward hollow sections of the ship or deploy them from hangars located near the middle of the vessel. History Blockade of Christophsis Munificent-''class star frigates participated in the Blockade of Christophsis under the command of Admiral Trench. When the ''Invincible was destroyed, the other Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Lucrehulk-''class battleships were sent into disarray and eventually retreated. Later in the battle, several frigates returned and forced the Republic fleet, led by Admiral Wullf Yularen, out of orbit. Yularen later returned with a larger fleet and broke the blockade again, leading to the retreat of the remaining Separatist cruisers. Ambushing Yoda 's cruiser.]] While on a diplomatic mission, Yoda was sent to Toydaria discuss a treaty with King Katuunko. While the ship neared the planet, it was suddenly ambushed when two ''Munificents dropped out of hyperspace and attacked. Though the frigates chased Yoda's warship out of the system, Yoda himself escaped to the planet surface in an escape pod. Kamino In 22 BBY, General Grievous launched an invasion of Kamino, the location of the Galactic Republic's cloning facilities. In the attack, Grievous sacrificed several ''Munificent-class frigates to allow them to deploy their landing craft under the guise of falling debris. Bothawui maneuvers between two Munificent frigates.]] Later on, Grievous used a Munificent-class frigate as his command ship during the battle of Bothawui. Following the battle of Falleen, he led a strike force to attack Anakin Skywalker's fleet, acting on intel provided from their hidden spy station. Grievous's fleet was, in fact, being lured into a trap by advancing through the asteroid field around Bothawui. When the Separatist fleet began attacking the Republic, they were outflanked by AT-TE walkers positioned on the asteroids themselves. With power devoted to their forward shields, they were quickly destroyed. Grievous escaped the battle and took command of another Munificent frigate. With the assistance of a droid spy, he ambushed Skywalker while the latter was covertly investigating suspected Confederate space. The spy droid sabotaged Skywalker's starfighter, but the Jedi was saved by the timely arrival of the Twilight, piloted by Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano. The Twilight rescued Skywalker and escaped to hyperspace by maneuvering between the two frigates. Ryloth .]] Emir Wat Tambor ordered Confederate Captain Mar Tuuk to deploy ''Munificent-''class star frigates in their blockade over Ryloth. When a Republic attack force arrived over the planet, Tuuk positioned several more frigates into the blockade. The additional ships in the blockade overwhelmed the Republic fleet, destroyed most of their fighters and one cruiser, and forced the remnants to retreat. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] *Ambush *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Downfall of a Droid *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Storm Over Ryloth *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Grievous Intrigue *Duchess of Mandalore *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Citadel Rescue *Nomad Droids *Darkness on Umbara *Plan of Dissent *Massacre *Bound for Rescue *The Gathering *The Unknown *Crisis at the Heart *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *The Big Bang *Unfinished Business Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Confederate Navy Category:InterGalactic Banking Clan Category:Separatist Units